


The Real You

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Murder, Zombie Apocalypse, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: There wasn't even an official name for those things.  Of course, everyone knew what they were, even if the governments hadn't named them.Zombies.Keith and Shiro had been visiting Shiro's family when the outbreak began.  They just wanted to make it back to their cabin in the desert.They don't.





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> -waves- hi guys!
> 
> let me start with saying, i don't know what prompted me to write this. cause i started it at 2am last night, because i couldn't sleep, and now here we are. it's also slightly edited, so maybe it'll make sense!!!
> 
> the title is from [this song,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI_TvHh0xSc) because it's so ridiculously sheith that i had to stop for a minute and just stare at the wall after listening to it.
> 
> If there's a tag that you think I should add in here, PLEASE let me know!!! i'm not always the best at tagging, but i'm doing my best

Keith stared blankly down at Shiro, his heart spilled across the floor like the gore from Shiro’s wounds.  The bite was lethal, but then again, anything from those  _ things _ was incurable.  They had barely made it out of the scrap, just trying to find easily dependable shelter for the night, when those  _ assholes _ had shot at them.  Anyone still around  _ knew _ how they reacted to sound, and a massive pack of them had been on the two of them faster than a swarm of flies...Shiro shivered, his remaining hand spasming against the concrete floor.  Automatically, Keith covered his boyfriend's hand with his own, hunching over Shiro’s prone body as if he could protect him from the inevitable.

 

“I...I know what you wanted, Shiro,” Keith started thickly, his free hand reaching to stroke through Shiro's sweaty locks.  He was pretty sure that Shiro was completely unconscious at this point, what with the amount of painkillers he had forced upon Shiro.  “Am I a shit boyfriend because I can't? Can you forgive me?”

 

Keith hoped that Shiro would.  Of course they had discussed what they'd like the other to do in case something like  _ this _ would happen, but...It was one thing to plan, and tell the other to keep fighting.  But as Keith blinked until his blurry vision was sort of clear, as Shiro’s haggard breathing slowed to a stop, it sure as  _ shit _ was a completely different experience.  And Keith had known, even while Shiro was conscious and telling him to end it, as he had packed and cleaned and sewn up Shiro's wounds, that the plan was a crock of shit.  

 

Another spasm rocked Shiro’s body, much more intense than the last one had been, and Keith resisted the urge to flinch away.   _ This is really happening, _ Keith found himself thinking, as Shiro’s forehead grew warmer under his palm, instead of growing cold like it would’ve not even a year ago.  Another spasm, and some sort of gore that was black and viscous sputtered out from between Shiro’s lips. Keith felt his stomach turn to ice even as he wiped Shiro’s mouth clean, almost terrified when Shiro’s face turned slightly to follow his hand.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Shiro,” Keith tried to say confidently as his voice shook and the spasms that rocked Shiro’s body continued without pause.   _ This is the end, _ he couldn’t help thinking, glancing away to where his gun had slid carelessly, when Keith’s focus had been getting Shiro to safety.  It was within arm’s reach, and it wouldn’t hurt Shiro, he was already dead...A choking sound brought Keith’s attention back to Shiro’s body, as more black oozed out of his mouth, Shiro’s eyes now open wide.  Keith turned Shiro’s head slightly, wiping again at his mouth gently as his own heart ached. How could he have allowed this to happen to Shiro? The bite had been meant for  _ him, _ this should’ve been  _ Keith’s _ fate.  An inhuman sound started to roll out of Shiro’s throat along with the gore, making Keith flinch again even as he tried to be brave.

 

“Shiro, Shiro, Takashi, I’m so sorry,” Keith whispered under his breath, as the sound grew louder and the tremors rocking Shiro’s body slowed.  All of Keith’s instincts were telling him to run, but he couldn’t just  _ abandon _ Shiro:  Shiro, who had never given up on Keith.  Kind, caring Shiro, whose eyes were staring back at Keith’s without recognition.  Whose throat was making the same inhuman noises those things made when they had attacked the pair.  Shiro, whose remaining arm grabbed at Keith’s arm to drag him down, so much stronger even as Keith struggled against his grip.

 

“I’m so sorry Takashi, I love you,” Keith rushed out, almost a plea, as he braced himself.  Pain exploded from where Shiro’s teeth ripped into Keith’s cheek, desperate and sloppy. Keith couldn’t hold back a sob as Shiro tried again, closer to his neck.   _ It’ll be over soon, _ Keith hoped desperately as blood dripped and Shiro crunched.   _ Soon... _

  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ No pain.  That was the first thing that Keith was aware of, with his eyes still shut firmly.  The second thing was that there was nothing wet and dripping from his cheek. He was still breathing, the crazed screeching of one of those  _ things _ no longer ringing in his ears, no taste of copper in his mouth.  It was almost unnervingly quiet, until Keith held his breath and realized there was someone else present.   _

 

_ His eyes snapped open, only to close just as quickly.  Desert sun reflected off the sand dunes around him, and this time Keith was more cautious with opening his eyes.  Slowly, they adjusted to the brightness, and it took him a moment to recognize where he was, even if he couldn’t believe it.  Keith would recognize the red dirt path in front of him in any situation, having walked it so many times before. To his left would be his motorcycle, hidden underneath a blue tarp to keep it from being burning hot.  Further along the path rose the cabin that he had built with- _

 

“Shiro?” _  Keith whispered hoarsely, catching sight of the pair of boots two feet in front of him.  He snapped his head up, and stared up at the only man he had ever loved, who looked down at him tenderly before offering a hand.  Mouth gaping like a fish, Keith took his hand gladly, eyes darting between Shiro’s face, and roving over his body.  _

 

“Keith,” _  Shiro whispered back, before pulling Keith into a hug.  Keith couldn’t hold back a choked noise as both of Shiro’s arms wrapped around him tenderly, and Shiro buried his face against his neck to press soft kisses where blunt teeth had been.   _ “I love you so much, I shouldn’t have asked that of you.” _  Shiro said brokenly as Keith clung to him, afraid that if he let go that everything would disappear. _

 

“I asked the same of you,” _  Keith mumbled, tucking his face into Shiro’s shoulder to wipe away tears. _

 

“But you…” _  Shiro trailed off, and gently encouraged Keith to step back for a second.  Keith allowed himself to be moved with a whine, and Shiro cupped his cheek tenderly.  He shuddered as Shiro’s thumb gently brushed over the perfect skin, no scar or blemish marking the beginning of his end.   _ “God, Keith,” _  Shiro choked out, slowly pressing his forehead to Keith’s, giving Keith more than enough time to protest.  It took very little effort for Keith to tilt his head, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Shiro’s own. _

 

“Can you forgive me?” _  Keith asked, his breath fanning over Shiro and making him shudder.  Shiro let out a noise that was a cross between laughing and crying as he closed the space between their lips.  Keith almost flinched away, his hands still felt sticky with memory of the black gore he had cleaned from Shiro’s lips:  But it was the same chapped pair of lips he had kissed earlier in that day, and Keith sank into the kiss gratefully, scarcely able to breathe. _

 

“You were so brave, Keith, how could I not forgive you?” _  Shiro murmured, his lips barely leaving Keith’s as he spoke.   _ “How could I do anything but love you?” _  Shiro asked rhetorically, pressing another smiling kiss to Keith’s lips.  Time seemed to move more slowly, or maybe Keith was just too used to the adrenaline of running and hiding from  _ them, _ but soon enough Keith was sweating under the blazing sun, and the cabin behind his boyfriend was more than a little appealing. _

 

“Can we go inside?” _  Keith mumbled against Shiro’s shoulder.  Shiro let out an agreeing sound, and Keith started to unwind from how he had wrapped himself around Shiro.  Shiro let out a whine, and held on tighter. Keith laughed slightly, before letting out a yelp as Shiro’s hands ran under his thighs to lift him. _

 

“Don’t wanna let you go for a bit,” _ Shiro muttered as he adjusted his grip slightly.  Keith wrapped his arms and legs a tiny bit tighter with a pleased little huff:  It wasn’t a secret that Keith had a  _ thing _ for being moved around as if he weighed nothing.  Taking that as his cue, Shiro turned back to their cabin, more than ready to put the memory of what had happened behind them. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please lemme know what you thought, or even come chat with me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/c0cunt) about this or any of my other fics!!


End file.
